1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel track closing assembly and more particularly to a wheel track closing assembly for use on a mechanized irrigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanized irrigation systems, such as center pivot irrigation systems and linear move irrigation systems, include self-propelled drive units having drive wheels mounted on the opposite ends of a main beam of the drive unit. As the drive units propel the irrigation system through the field being irrigated, the drive wheels displace soil and create deep wheel ruts. The deep wheel ruts or tracks not only decrease the traction of the drive wheels, but also create problems when the field is being cultivated, planted, harvested, etc. Many prior art devices have been provided for improving traction and eliminating wheel tracks on mechanized irrigation systems, but those prior art devices normally involved permanently mounted shovels or disks. The problem with permanently mounted shovels or disks is when the direction of the machine is reversed. The operator is required to change the mounting of the shovel or disk to ensure proper operation relative to the direction of travel. In an effort to overcome the problems associated with the reversal of the machine, a prior art device consists of a shovel secured to the drive unit with chains with the shovel being dragged behind the drive unit wheels. Although such a structure allows some flexibility for reversing, the chains tend to get hung-up or tangled, leading to improper positioning behind the wheel. Sloping field conditions also contribute to improper positioning of such a prior art device.
A wheel track closing device is provided for use with the drive wheels of the drive towers of a mechanized irrigation system such as a center pivot irrigation system or a linear move irrigation system. Each of the wheel track closing assemblies comprises an elongated, rigid arm which is connected to either the gearbox of the drive wheel or to the drive wheel axle or spindle. A soil-engaging member in the form of a pair of opposing shovel members is mounted on the elongated arm and is adapted to close the wheel track as the drive unit is being moved through the field. The elongated arm has an elongated slot formed therein which receives a connection member from either the gearbox or the drive wheel so that the drive wheel may xe2x80x9cwalk-overxe2x80x9d the soil-engaging member when the direction of the machine is reversed. A wheel track closing assembly may be mounted on each of the wheels of each of the drive units or may be mounted on only one of the wheels of the drive unit.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wheel track closing assembly for use with mechanized irrigation systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wheel track closing assembly for an irrigation system drive unit wherein the wheel track closing assembly automatically shifts to a trailing position when the direction of movement of the system is reversed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wheel track closing assembly which includes an elongated rigid arm to properly position the soil-engaging member of the assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wheel track closing assembly for a mechanized irrigation system which may be mounted on the gearbox or drive wheel itself without extensive modification thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wheel track closing assembly for a mechanized irrigation system which enables the attachment of different shovel designs to accommodate different soil conditions.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.